Sacrificar
by KrisBaek SeLay Masterpiece
Summary: Persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hancur dengan mudahnya karena kehadiran orang ketiga. "Oh! Jadi si namja tiang sudah berpacaran dengan hoobae kita yang bertubuh seksi itu". "Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia, walaupun bukan bersamaku". EXO Fanfiction / Official Pair / Baekyeol / HunHan / GS
1. Chapter 1

Anyang Art High School. Siapa yang tak kenal sekolah ini? Sekolah yang berada di daerah Anyang, Gyepnggi-do ini adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal karena merupakan sekolah seni ternama dan pertama yang ada di District Gyeonggo. Dan uniknya, sekolah ini juga gabungan antara bangunan SMA dan Universitas.

**Anyang Art High School.**

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Sekali lagi kau mencubit pipi ku, akan ku tendang kau sampai ke ujung dunia! I jit I jigeowo jugetseo!" ucap seorang yeoja bersurai merah sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. Sedangkan namja yang bermarga Park tersebut hanya menyengir kuda tanpa ada perasaan bersalah di ukiran senyumnya.

"Mianhae Noona, aku tadi hanya terlampaui bahagia" ucapnya sambil menyengir ─lagi.

"Memang nya apa yang membuat mu seperti itu? Apa kau mendapatkan album Super Junior secara gratis?"

"Ini lebih berharga dari album Super Junior, Noona. Jawaban darinya bagaikan penentu hidup matiku"

"Maksudmu?" gadis bersurai merah ─yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Noona─ tersebut sontak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Kumohon jangan tentang dia" batinnya.

"Semalam aku telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyejin Noona, hari ini dia berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya kepadaku"

Strike! Pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut sukses membuat yeoja berparas manis di sebelahnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"YA! Baekki Noona! Kau tak mendengarkan ku eoh?" teriakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun ─yeoja di sebelah Chanyeol─ kembali dari dunia lamunnya.

"Oh-ah! A-aku mendengarkan mu, Yeolli" ucap Baekhyun tergagap. "Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas duluan, aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Songsaenim"

"YA! Noona! Aku belum selesai bercerita eoh!" teriakan Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh koridor sekolah, membuatnya mendapat death glare gratis dari setiap siswa ataupun guru yang berlalu lalang. Dan yang mendapat death glare? Hanya menyengir ─khas Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun. Siswi tahun ketiga Anyang Art High School yang memiliki kesenangan dalam bidang bernyanyi. Yeoja yang memiliki paras cantik, baik, nan pintar ini telah menjadi idola para namja di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah nya. Jangan ragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi, telah banyak penghargaan yang ia dapat.

"Hiks.. Niga nahante eotteohke geureoul su ini? Mengapa selalu dia? Apa kau tak pernah memandangku sedikitpun?"

"Aku jauh lebih mengenalmu sejak dulu. Tapi sampai sekarangpun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Noonamu, tidak lebih"

Butuh beberapa menit untuk seorang Baekhyun menenangkan diri setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Sorot mata yang merautkan kesedihan serta penampilan yang tidak layak ditonton. Membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah menunduk.

"Menangis lagi eoh?" ujar seorang namja yang bersandar di luar toilet yeoja.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku Magnae!"

"Kau terlalu banyak berkorban, Noona. Sampai-sampai kau melupakan kebahagianmu sediri" melipat tangan di depan dada sambil terus memandang ke depan. Objek di depan matanya jauh lebih sedap dipandang daripada yeoja mungil di sebelahnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu Magnae?"

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol Hyung kan? Noona pikir aku tidak tau" menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Yang dipandang hanya menunduk lesu.

"A-aku ti-tidak menyukai namja tiang itu. Lagipula apa yang kau tau tentang cinta bocah?" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Noona. Dan yang pasti, aku jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta daripadamu" kalimat terakhir sebelum namja tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang dikatakan hoobaenya tersebut.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

"YA! Sehunnie! Dasar kau bocah tengik!"

Terlambat. Sehun sudah berlalu bersama sang kekasih yang menghampirinya setelah berbincang bersama Baekhyun. Bersenda gurau. Bagaikan teriakan dari Noonanya itu hanya dianggap angin berlalu. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

"Cih! Ternyata dia tak sebodoh yang aku kira" gumamnya.

Park Chanyeol. Siswa tahun kedua Anyang Art High School. Memiliki tinggi yang menyamai Menara Eiffel ─sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan. Namja yang gemar bermain gitar ini memiliki julukan "Happy Virus" dikalangan teman-temannya. Berwajah tampan ─walau bukan tampan selangit─ dengan senyum merekah selalu terukir di bibirnya.

"Baekki-ah, lihatlah! Penampilanmu tak pantas untuk dipandang"

"Ada apa dengan mood maker kita hari ini?"

Pertanyaan serta sindiran terlontar frontal dari mulut sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja jika ketiga yeoja ini memulai aktifitas rutinnya, menggosip.

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, Jiejie" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Baekki" tanpa ada komando, kedua yeoja di depannya berujar bersamaan.

"Aish! Kenapa semua orang berkata aku tak pandai berbohong. Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku?" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Mungkin segelas susu strawberry bisa memperbaiki moodmu"

Karena jujur saja, kedua yeoja ini tidak akan tahan jika melihat mood maker mereka mengalami depresi ringan seperti saat ini.

"Gomawo, Luhan-Jie" hanya ucapan terima kasih dan tegukan yang terlihat.

"Oh! Jadi si namja tiang sudah berpacaran dengan hoobae kita yang bertubuh seksi itu" ucapan yeoja berdimple ini sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak susu yang diminumnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Da-darimana Jiejie tau?" Luhan buru-buru membantu menepuk pundak dongsaengnya yang tersedak itu.

"Berbaliklah!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua yeoja tersebut berbalik atas perintah Jiejie tertuanya.

DEG! Cairan bening siap untuk meluncur di kedua pipinya, membuat anak sungai yang tak diinginkannya. Luhan yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, langsung meraih dan menenggelamkan wajah dongsaengnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Uljima ne? Uljima.. Ssstt" mencoba menenangkan, tetapi yang didapat malah isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Kita ke unit kesehatan sekarang! Tidur, mungkin dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. Kajja!" Lay ─yang tidak mau melihat Baekhyun lebih dalam tersakiti─ langsung merengkuh Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi keluar kantin.

Tetapi tidak sadarkah mereka? Namja yang mereka bicarakan tadi tengah menatap intens ke objek yang berada dalam pelukan Lay.

"Yeollie, ada apa?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat pandangannya kembali focus pada yeoja yang beberapa menit lalu telah resmi menjadi yeojacingunya.

"A-aniya chagi" senyum yang terpaksa. Terlihat sangat jelas. "Baekki Noona waeyo?" batinnya bergejolak. Perasaan tak tenang menghampirinya.

Oh Sehun. Siswa tahun kedua Anyang Art High School. Namja jenius yang sudah dua kali loncat kelas. Sifat dingin dan ekspresi wajah datar selalu menghiasi dirinya setiap hari. Tapi image coolnya akan hancur ketika berada di depan yeojacingu dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namjacingu dari yeoja penggila rusa yang berada di semester kedua, Xi Luhan.

"Huh! Dia menyusahkan saja" ucap Sehun sambil mendengus kesal.

PLETAK! Satu jitakan manis meluncur dengan mulus di dahi Sehun. Lay hanya mampu menahan tawa melihat kelakuan pasangan muda di depannya ini.

"Appo Hannie.. Poppo!"

"Shirreo!"

"Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian di luar! Kalian hanya akan mengganggu istirahat Baekki saja jika tetap disini!" nasihat Lay sambil membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun.

"Mianhae" ujar Luhan tulus.

"Mianhae, Umma"

"Jangan panggil aku Umma, Magnae!" Lay langsung menghadiahi death glare pada magnaenya satu itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.


	2. Chapter 2

Xi Lu Han. Siswi semester keempat Anyang Art High School. Yeoja dengan tipikal easy-going, sangat suka music, dan hobi berolahraga. Yeojacingu dari namja dingin yang masih berada di tahun kedua, Oh Sehun. Meskipun 4 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi sifat manjanya sangat luar biasa. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menyukai dunia game.

"Euunghh.." lenguhan manis keluar dari bibir cherry milik Baekhyun.

"Cih! Lenguhanmu persis seperti anak anjing, Noona" ledekan Sehun sontak membuat dua pasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu Magnae!" death glare dari Lay serta pukulan dari Luhan dia dapat secara cuma-cuma. Sehun hanya berdecih sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik, Luhan-Jie"

"Taukah kau, Noona. Kami sudah menunggumu selama.. (melirik jam) hampir dua jam. Dasar putri tidur!"

"SEHUNNIE!" tangan Luhan sudah siap berada di telinga kanan Sehun, sedangkan Lay sebaliknya. Menarik secara bersama. Sehun? Meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun? Tertawa bahagia melihat dongsaengnya itu mendapat jeweran gratis di kedua telinganya. Poor Sehun!

"Ampuun Jie.. Lepaskan ne? It's hurt" rengek Sehun sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya. Cih!

"Sudahlah, Jie. Lepaskan dia"

Mereka tertawa bersama kecuali Sehun pastinya. Melihat dongsaengnya menderita adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi ketiga yeoja ini.

Tetapi seketika suasana berubah setelah Negara api menyerang. Eh eh eh! Salah salah! Maksud saya. Tetapi seketika suasana berubah setelah pintu unit kesehatan terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tiang dan seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Senyuman mereka sirna tergantikan pandangan tidak suka pada pasangan baru ini. Hanya Baekhyun yang memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Menyedihkan, right?

"Baekki Noona, kau kenapa eoh?" pancaran wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa namja ini sangat khawatir pada keaadan yeoja yang terbaring lemas di depannya.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Wah kalian sudah pacaran? Chukhaeyo" dengan suara serak, Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Cih! Fake smile!" Sehun memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak yeoja sebaik Baekki" ujar Lay tak kalah sengit, raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketidaksukaan kepada pasangan baru ini.

"Lay-ie jaga bicaramu!" Luhan menengahi.

"Apa maksudmu, Jie?"

"Tak peka eoh? Kau hebat Park Chanyeol!" Lay serta Sehun menyeringai.

Sindiran dari Sehun dan Lay terus berlanjut, Chanyeol ─pihak yang disindir─ hanya mampu bertanya dan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat acara saling menyindir ini.

"Yeollie, kau bilang tidak lama kan disini. Kau juga sudah berjanji padaku untuk makan siang bersama. Lagipula mereka tidak menginginkan kehadiran kita, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini"

Finally! Hyejin ─yeoja yang bergelanjut manja di lengan Chanyeol─ buka suara dengan sedikit mendengus sebal. Kalimat panjang yang mengakhiri situasi panas ini.

"Baru kali ini ada yeoja lain yang kau perbolehkan memanggilmu 'Yeollie' selain aku dan Umma mu" batin Baekhyun miris.

"Oh! Geuraeyo. Aku dan Hyejin pamit dulu, Jie. Palli hwebok haseyo, Noona"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi terdesak dengan pandangan tidak suka dari Sehun dan Lay serta janji yang telah dibuat dengan yeojacingunya, dengan terpaksa dia meninggalkan ruangan unit kesehatan.

"Betapa menyebalkan mereka eoh! Berpacaran di depan orang yang sedang sakit. Benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun"

Setelah dari tadi tak mengikuti acara mari-menyindir-Chanyeol-sepuasnya, Luhan mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang dari tadi dia pendam. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ternyata Luhan juga merasa kesal pada Chanyeol dan Hyejin.

"Kalian keterlaluan!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya?"

"Itu bagus, Noona. Chanyeol Hyung akan meninggalkan yeoja genit itu dan akan berpacaran denganmu"

"Lalu kita akan merayakannya dengan makan-makan" Luhan dan Lay bertos ria.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Chanyeol akan menerimaku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Noonanya saja" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi murung bertambah murung.

"Berarti kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja, Baekki?"

"Tanpa memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya?" ucap Lay meneruskan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia, walaupun bukan bersamaku"

Pernyataan yang dapat membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Lay serta Luhan langsung memeluknya, menenangkan, dan memberikan semangat.

"Aigo! Kau menyedihkan, Noona" Sehun membuat masalah ─lagi. Setelah itu pikirkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga yeoja tersebut kepada 'Magnae evil' ini.

Zhang Yi Xing. Siswi semester kedua Anyang Art High School. Yeoja berdimple ini lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama "Lay", dia mempunyai phobia tersendiri dengan nama kecilnya. Kelahiran Changsa, Hunan yang memiliki hobby bermain basket. Tipikal yeoja yang cuek tetapi akan menjadi cerewet jika kau telah mengenalnya.

Tiga hari berlalu, kini keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik ─sangat membaik malahan. Memang dasarnya tipikal yeoja yang tak bisa diam, maka dari itu setelah dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh dia langsung mengajak Sehun, Luhan, serta Lay pergi jalan-jalan ke mall. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat dan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang melemas.

"Apa kau punya referensi mall mana yang akan kita tuju, Noona?" tanya Sehun yang tetap focus pada aktifitasnya sekarang, mengemudi. Melirik Luhan sekilas yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Semua tampak berpikir sehingga membuat Sehun jengah sendiri. Hey bagaimana tidak jengah? Disaat kau sudah di jalan raya menuju mall, tetapi teman-temanmu belum mempunyai tujuan yang pasti kemana mereka akan pergi.

Helaan napas dari sang magnae membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Suasana hening yang awalnya menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil seketika berubah menjadi suasana yang mencekam disaat dengan tiba-tibanya sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Aku tau kita akan pergi kemana!"

"YA! Baekki bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh?"

"Kau bisa membuat bumi ini hancur dengan teriakanmu"

Omelan dari kedua Jiejienya sontak membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Hehe mianhae, Jie" ucapan kata maaf terlontarkan dari mulut Baekhyun. Tapi lihatlah! Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak menggambarkan bahwa dia merasa bersalah. Ckckck.

"Jadi mall mana yang akan kit..?"

"Times Square Shopping Center, ottoke?" sambar Baekhyun sebelum Sehun menuntaskan pertanyaanya. Mereka terlihat memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sehun. Hahaha.

"Geuraeyo! Let's shopping all day long!" teriak Luhan dan Lay bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Setidaknya untuk kali ini Baekhyun merasa bahagia, melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Bertarung dengan hati bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

Times Square Shopping Center. Pusat belanja terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dibangun dengan tujuan tidak hanya untuk lifestyle kaum urban saja tetapi juga merupakan tempat yang alami dan membuat kita seperti di rumah. Pengunjung dapat menikmati berbelanja di tempat seperti Shinsegae Department Store dan E-Mart, atau juga dapat mengunjungi tempat seperti toko buku Kyobo dan CGV (multiplex cinema).

**Times Square Shopping Center.**

"Lay-Jie sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, aku ingin mencari video game terbaru bersama Luhannie" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan posesif. Mungkin dia tak ingin kekasihnya hilang karena terdesak oleh pengunjung mall, mengingat keadaan mall yang sangat ramai.

"Geuraeyo. Hmm (melirik jam) jam dua siang kita bertemu di pintu keluar"

"Ne" ujar Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Jadi kita mau belanja apa dulu, Jie? Baju kah atau sepatu, apa mungkin tas terlebih dahulu?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih tas, Baekki. Kudengar tadi pagi Gucci mengeluarkan produk terbarunya"

"Jeongmalyo? Kajja Lay-Jie! Kita tidak boleh sampai kehabisan" Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Lay menuju store Gucci.

"Setidaknya berbelanja dapat sedikit melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Setidaknya" batin Lay sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Annyeong.. saya Author baru disini, ini pengalaman pertama saya nulis fanfic K-Pop. Maaf jika banyak typo, alur yang tidak sesuai hati para readers, dan ketidaksukaan dalam pemilihan cast nya. Sangat disayangkan terlalu banyak silent riders. Saya memohon dengan sangat berilah review, satu riview sangat berarti untuk saya. ^^

:::Balasan Riview:::

PutriPootree: iya ini sudah dilanjut :) jujur saya belom tau muka Hyejin itu kayak apa hoho untuk masalah Umma, saya lebih memilih Lay-ie. hidup Lay-ie!

040898: belom dong, ini udah lanjut :) makasi udah nyempetin baca dedek kecil ;*

PrincePink: iya ini udah lanjut :) huwaa saya juga merasa bersalah membuat Baekki tersakiti :'(

byunbaekhoney: Ne, gomawo sudah nyempatin buat baca ff abal ini :) saya gak yakin kalo twoshoot, mungkin bakal berchap-chap. jangan bosen yah hehe

asroyasrii: gantung? mati dong :D ini sudah dilanjut cingu :) kemarin lupa kasih tau kalo TBC, udah keburu aku post hehe

kyeoptafadila: iya ini sudah dilanjut :) makasi sudah nyempetin baca

Chanbaek Sonexotic: siap cingu! *hormat* ini sudah dilanjut :) selamat menikmati, semoga tidak membosankan hehe

dian deer: haha iya kasihan si magnae, udah sini biar aku yg poppo aja :* makasisudah nyempetin baca :)


	3. Chapter 3

Di ff ini saya sengaja kasih beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa korea, tapi maaf kalo salah dalam penulisan. Saya mendapatkannya dari beberapa sumber. Ini akan saya lampirkan arti dari kalimat yang saya tulis:

I jit I jigeowo jugetseo = ini menyebalkan

Niga nahante eotteohke geureoul su ini = bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku

Palli hwebok haseyo = semoga cepat sembuh

Jinjja utjinda = ini sangat menggelikan

Oraemaniyeyo = lama tak berjumpa

Hwaksilhaeyo = kau yakin

Momjosimhaseyo = jaga dirimu

Ddo bwayo = sampai jumpa

Jal jinaesyeosseoyo = bagaimana kabarmu

Naneun nareul bogoshipda = aku sangat merindukanmu

Nae Seongjil geondeurijima = jangan buat aku grogi

Eodiseo osyeosseoyo = kau darimana

Wae ireoni = kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini

Jo eun bam doeh shi gi reul = selamat malam

Sekian pemberitahuan dari saya. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

"Chagi, apakah kau siap kalah melawanku?" Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah dvd game yang baru saja ia beli. Dan reaksi Luhan...

"Omo! Need for Speed: Most Wanted" ujar Luhan terkejut. Ternyata pekikannya mampu menandingi Baekhyun juga.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Oh Sehun. Lihat saja kemampuanku nanti"

"Geuraeyo. Akan kutunggu perlawanan darimu, chagi" ujar Sehun sambil mencubit hidung sang yeoja.

"YA! Sehunnie lepaskan!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan kedua jari Sehun yang masih bertengger manis di hidungnya. Karna kasihan melihat rusa kesayangannya tersakiti, maka dari itu dia melepaskan cubitannya. Hey lihatlah! Hidung Luhan sudah semerah tomat, pasti itu sakit ─sangat sakit mungkin.

Luhan hanya mendengus sebal mendapat cubitan dari Sehun. Dengan mengusap hidungnya, dia meninggalkan namjacingunya itu sendirian. Berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar mall.

Sehun yang menyadari Luhan marah langsung mengejar dan menarik lengannya. Mau tidak mau Luhan tertarik kebelakang dan menghadap wajah ─tanpa dosa─ Sehun.

"Jangan marah, chagi" "CHU!" ucapan maaf tulus dari Sehun diiringi kecupan manis di hidungnya berhasil membuat rona merah yang dengan percayadirinya muncul di kedua pipi chubby milik Luhan.

Kejadian yang sangat singkat nan romantic tersebut membuat pasangan ini menjadi pusat perhatian oleh pengunjung mall. Luhan hanya menunduk malu sedangkan Sehun dengan polosnya malah memberikan senyuman kepada setiap pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aigo! Jinjja utjinda, Oh Sehun. Lebih cepat kita pergi dari sini itu lebih baik"

"Ah ne! Kajja, chagi" sambil memeluk sang kekasih, Sehun menuju ke pintu keluar mall.

"Semua barang yang kau cari sudah kau dapatkan, Baekki?" tanya Lay pada yeoja mungil di sampingnya.

"Tas, dress, sepatu, t-shirt, parfum, jeans. Hmm sepertinya sudah semua. Kau beli apa saja, Jie?" dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun merebut tas belanja yang ada di tangan Lay.

Pandangan keduanya sekarang malah focus ke arah tas belanja bukan melihat ke arah kaki mereka menuju. Sehingga kedua yeoja ini tidak menyadari seorang namja dengan angkuhnya berdiri menghadang mereka. Kesengajaan menghadang memang sudah rencananya.

"BRUUK!" pantat Lay dan Baekhyun sukses dengan manisnya mencium lantai mall. Tas belanja yang mereka bawa jatuh berserakan beserta isinya. Bukannya membantu, namja ─yang dengan sengaja menghadang─ itu malah mengeluarkan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"YA! Apa kau tak punya mat.." bentakan Lay terputus dengan mudahnya setelah dia tau siapa yang menabraknya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas dan menegang secara bersamaan. Dalam sekejap, dia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi apa di dunia mimpi, kau merasakan sakit di pantatmu saat terjatuh?

"Annyeong Yixing-ie" senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan sang namja.

"YA! Bukannya membantu, kau malah tersenyum dengan bangganya, tuan tiang!" karna Lay tak kunjung mengomelinya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberi namja ini sedikit 'ceramah' di siang bolong.

Ocehan dari Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis oleh namja tersebut.

"Oraemaniyeyo, Xing-ie"

"Kau mengenalnya, Jie?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya, Baekki. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Sehunnie dan Luhan-Jie pasti sudah menunggu kita" dengan kekuatan tidak biasa, yeoja berdimple ini menarik lengan dongsaengnya. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa, entah karna apa.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah tatapan tajam mengikuti mereka. Seringai terlukis jelas di raut wajahnya.

Book Café Toy. Café yang berlokasi di Hongdae, Seoul ini terbilang unik karna pengunjung dapat membaca beragam buku yang tersedia dengan rapi di rak-rak buku dan juga dapat melihat beragam mainan menarik yang dipajang di café tersebut. Bukan hanya interior bangunan saja yang unik, tetapi menu makanan yang disediakan juga unik.

**Book Café Toy.**

"Kau tau, Baekkie? Tadi di mall Sehunnie benar-benar membuatku malu"

"Ye? Waeyo, Luhan-Jie?"

"Dia mencium hidungku di depan pengunjung mall yang sedang berlalu lalang"

"Mwo! Kau gila Oh Sehun" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan namja yang dibicarakan hanya menampakkan wajah poker facenya.

"Tadi di mall ada namja yang setinggi Menara Eiffel menabrakku dan Lay-Jie, tas belanja kita jatuh dan isinya berserakan. Tapi namja itu bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah tersenyum tidak jelas. Aish! Dia itu benar-benar! Awas saja jika dia bertemu denganku lagi!" jelas yeoja bersurai merah itu panjang lebar, kedua tangannya mengepal. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas.

"Lay-Jie kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makananmu saja eoh?" pertanyaan Sehun mengagetkan Lay yang sejak tadi melamun.

"Oh-ah! A-aku hanya tidak lapar, Sehunnie"

"Tapi, tadi Jiejie yang paling bersemangat mengajak kita makan siang"

"Lay-ie, gwaenchanayo?" suara Luhan melembut, nada bicaranya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Gwaenchana, Jie" senyum yang dipaksakan terlihat jelas. Lay mengarahkan sumpit ke mulutnya, mulai melahap Yangnyeom Tongdak yang telah dipesannya tadi.

"Tuan tiang tadi.. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Jie?" ucap Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Lay.

"Uhuuk! Uhuuk!" entah apa yang membuat yeoja berdimple ini tersedak. Pertanyan dari Baekhyun ataukah memang karna cara makannya yang terlampaui semangat. Entahlah.

Sehun yang berada tepat di samping kiri Lay, reflex memberikan segelas Soju milik Lay. Baekhyun membantu menepuk pundaknya.

"Gomamo, Sehunnie, Baekkie"

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kepadamu, Bekkie. Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat mengenalmu, Jie. Bahkan dia berani memanggilmu dengan panggilan masa kecilmu" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyuapkan Gimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"A-aniyo! A-aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Sudahlah, Noona. Kau terlalu mencampuri urusannya" ujar Sehun melerai.

"Sehunnie benar, Baekki. Mungkin saja 'tuan tiang' itu salah orang"

Baekhyun membalas pernyataan Luhan dengan mengangguk. Setelah itu, hanya suara sumpit yang berpadu dengan piring yang terdengar. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Terlebih Lay, dia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Dia kembali" batin salah satu dari keempat remaja tersebut.

2 Floor Flower Café. Café unik yang bertemakan bunga dan berlokasi di Myeondong. Benar-benar memberikan kesan nyaman dan sangat cocok dikunjungi bagi pecinta tanaman. Setiap sudut ruangan café ini menyuguhkan aneka ragam bunga dan tumbuhan hijau.

**2 Floor Flower Café.**

"Kau mau pesan apa, Jie?"

"Aku pesan Tteok saja, Baekkie. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan makanan yang terlalu berat"

"Aku pesan Pat-Bing-Soo"

"Ne. Mohon ditunggu sebentar" setelah membungkuk ─memberi hormat─ seorang yeoja berpakaian waiters menuju dapur café dengan membawa kertas pesanan.

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, pesanan kedua yeoja tersebut sudah berada di depan mata. Mereka menyantapnya sambil berbincang, sesekali tertawa karna ulah sang lawan bicara. Tiba-tiba 'benda persegi' milik Baekhyun berbunyi, mengganggu acara makan siang mereka.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Hehehe mianhamnida"

"..."

"Geuraeyo. Aku kesana sekarang"

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya dan menatap Lay dengan wajah memelas.

"Waeyo, Baekki? Pergilah" seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya, Lay berhasil menebaknya.

"Hwaksilhaeyo, Jie?"

"Aku yakin, Baekkie. Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana! Kasihan jika temanmu menunggu terlalu lama"

"Jeongmal Gamsahamnida. Momjosimhaseyo, Lay-Jie" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup kedua pipi Lay.

"Kau berlebihan, Baekkie" Lay hanya membalas dengan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Ddo bwayo" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan langsung menuju pintu keluar café. Setelah itu, Lay kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Annyeong, Xing-ie"

"Suara ini" detak jantung Lay berpacu tak menentu, batinnya bergejolak. Membuatnya susah untuk bergerak.

Tanpa ada suruhan, seorang namja berparas tampan duduk tepat di depan Lay ─kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Baekhyun─ dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari bibir plumnya. Senyuman licik.

"Jal jinaesyeosseoyo?"

"Aku dalam keadaan baik/tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, Li Jiaheng"

Lay yang hendak pergi dari tempatnya seketika membatalkannya saat sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir namja bernama 'Li Jiaheng' ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitauku kalau kau mempunyai teman yeoja secantik dia?"

"Kau jangan macam-macam, Li Jiaheng! Apa kau belum puas setelah menghancurkanku?" jawab yeoja tersebut dengan sedikit membentak.

"Awas saja jika kau berani mendekatinya!"

Setelah mengancam dengan intonasi garang, Lay meninggalkan namja tersebut.

"Tidak ada jaminan untukku jika aku berani mendekatinya" gumam sang namja.

Oh tidak! Lihatlah! Seringai tipis itu muncul lagi.

"Baekkie! Baekkie!" teriakan seorang yeoja paruh baya menggema di kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Ne Halmeoni!" balas seorang yeoja yang berada di lantai kedua. Sepertinya keluarga Byun gemar berteriak. Ckckck.

"Di bawah ada Yeollie. Turunlah! Cepat!"

"Suruh dia ke kamarku saja, Halmeoni"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan, Park Chanyeol? Jadi segeralah kesana"

"Ne Halmeoni, gamsahamnida" setelah membungkuk kepada sang Halmoeni, Chanyeol segera menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang bersahabat tetapi keluarga merekapun juga sangat dekat. Kedekatan keluarga terjalin karna Appa Baekhyun dan Appa Chanyeol adalah rekan bisnis.

CKLEEK!

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku" bentak seorang yeoja pemilik kamar sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Chanyeol.

"YA! Noona! Kenapa kau hobi sekali berteriak eoh? Bukan hanya kau saja, tapi Halmeoni juga" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkap bantal yang sengaja dilempar ke arahnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun 'to the point'.

"Naneun nareul bogoshipda" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menerjang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di kasurnya. Memeluknya erat ─sangat erat─ hingga Baekhyun susah untuk bernafas.

"Nae Seongjil geondeurijima" batin sang yeoja sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu tak karuan.

"YA! Lepaskan babo! Aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"Hehe mianhae, Noona" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi angin apa yang membawamu kemari? Tidak mungkin kau kemari tanpa alasan, tiba-tiba kau mengatakan sangat merindukanku padahal setiap hari di sekolah kita bertemu" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku bosan di rumah, Noona" ucapnya jujur sambil merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak kencan bersama Hyejin?"

"Aniyo. Dia sedang tidak mau diajak jalan"

Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu melihat.

"Wajahmu sangat damai ketika kau menutup mata, itulah sebabnya aku senang memperhatikanmu saat kau tertidur disini" batin Baekhyun diiringi dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Kau memandangiku, Noona? Aku tau aku sangat tampan, tapi jangan memandangiku terus. Nanti kau bisa menyukaiku" kekeh Chanyeol sambil terus memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun yang sadar jika Chanyeol mempergokinya langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku memang sudah menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol" batin sang yeoja.

"A-aniyo. Aku tidak memandangimu, Yeollie. Kau terlalu narsis"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah guling mendarat mulus di wajah Chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa dia membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Baekhyun sedang tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. Oh ayolah, Baekkie! Apa kau tidak tau, tadi Chanyeol sudah dalam perjalanan menuju planet mimpi?

Karna kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, akhirnya Chanyeol membalas kejahilan Baekhyun. Dan 'perang guling' pun tak terelakkan.

Disaat seru-serunya memukul satu sama lain dengan guling, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tersandung bed cover yang tergeletak di lantai. Reflex sang yeoja menarik kerah kemeja lawan mainnya.

Baekhyun terjatuh mulus diatas kasur sedangkan Chanyeol berada tepat diatasnya. Saat ini, Baekhyun terpenjara di antara lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, keduanya dapat melihat secara jelas bentuk wajah sang sahabat.

"Aku berharap waktu berhenti sampai disini"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak layaknya pacuan kuda, eoh?"

Entahlah. Dapat dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol berani memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menyadarinya hanya mampu menutup mata dan menteralkan detak jantungnya.

Ketika jarak kedua insan tersebut sudah melebihi batas ambang wajar, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengusik kegiatan mereka. 'benda persegi' milik sang namja berbunyi.

"Oh-ah! Mianhae, Noona. Jeongmal mianhae" Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari atas Baekhyun dan meraih benda yang sejak tadi 'berkicau' tanpa henti.

Hei! Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi namja yang gugup saat berada di dekat Baekhyun?

"G-gwaenchana" bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun juga menjadi gugup.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Aku sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun Noona, chagi"

"..."

"Geuraeyo. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang"

"..."

"Nado saranghae"

Setelah puas berbincang, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon bersama yeojacingunya.

"Hyejin?"

"Ne. Hmm aku pamit pulang dulu, Noona mungkin nanti malam aku akan kembali lagi kesini"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau tidak lupa caranya mengetuk pintu kamarku. Arrachi?"

"Ye, arraseo" perbincangan terakhir yang membawa Chanyeol keluar dari kamar sang sahabat.

Setelah sosok Chanyeol hilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Semakin dalam aku mencintaimu, semakin dalam pula aku tersakiti"

Juknokwon. Berlokasi di Damyang, Jeollanam merupakan suatu hutan bamboo yang sangat populer untuk menghilangkan letih dan menenangkan hati dari hiruk pikuk kota. Selain bamboo-bamboo, pengunjung juga dapat menikmati pemandangan di taman bunga, air terjun, dan pemandangan alam lainnya disini.

**Juknokwon.**

"Biasanya aku datang kemari bersama, Yeollie"

"Tapi sekarang dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama yeojacingunya daripada aku"

"Hmm aku memang sadar diri, aku hanya sebatas seorang Noona dimatanya"

Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Mengikuti langkah kakinya melewati jalan setapak Juknokwon. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa surai merahnya yang memang sengaja digerai. Sesekali menghembuskan nafas, berharap beban yang ditanggungnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Air terjun adalah tempat favoritnya dan Chanyeol di Juknokwon. Chanyeol selalu membawa gitar bila kemari. Memetikkan gitar dan Baekhyun akan menampilkan suara emasnya sambil bermain air.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Baekhyun duduk di salah satu batu yang ada di sekitar air terjun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap kosong air terjun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku menyerah, Yeollie. Mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar melepaskanmu"

"Aku lelah jika terus tersakiti"

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, terima kasih untuk rasa sayangmu padaku walaupun hanya sebatas rasa sayang terhadap sahabat, terima kasih untuk segalanya yang telah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini"

Helaan nafas panjang dari Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Disaat dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja rintik air hujan turun dengan cepatnya. Seakan langit ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh yeoja ini.

"Aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis karnamu, Yeollie"

Tak ada niatan darinya untuk beranjak dari tempat ini. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur air hujan. Hingga tiba-tiba dia tidak merasakan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi.

"Eh?" sontak Baekhyun menatap ke atas. Sebuah payung berwarna pelangi melindungi dirinya dari derasnya hujan.

"Babo! Jika kau ingin bertapa jangan saat turun hujan, Noona" suara berat dari arah belakangnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi sedang melindunginya ─menggunakan payung.

"YA! Tuan tiang! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau membuntutiku, eoh?"

"Apa untungnya untukku jika aku membuntutimu? Kau terlalu narsis, Noona. Sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini, hujan semakin deras"

Sang namja membantu Baekhyun berdiri, merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya menuju parkiran mobil.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai jaketku saja, mungkin akan sedikit membuatmu lebih hangat" namja tersebut memberikan jaket tebalnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomapseumnida"

"Cheonmaneyo"

"Jadi apa tujuanmu membuntutiku, tuan tiang?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak membuntutimu. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku tuan tiang. Aku juga mempunyai nama"

"Geuraeyo. Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Wu Yi Fan. Kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Kau siswi Anyang Art High School"

"YA! Kau sudah tau namaku bahkan kau juga tau dimana aku sekolah. Sudah berapa lama kau membuntutiku, eoh? Kau pasti orang jahat. Aku akan menelepon polisi dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku dibuntuti oleh seorang namja"

"YA! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

"Tak ada pencuri yang mengaku, Tuan Wu Yi Fan" Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menekan nomor telepon polisi.

"Aish! Kenapa tak ada jaringan, eoh? Tak taukah mereka, aku disini terjebak di tengah derasnya hujan bersama seorang namja jahat. Aku dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku butuh bantuan. Aku tak mau mati muda. Huwaa"

"Ternyata kau sangat cerewet. Aku menyesal telah menjadi penggemarmu"

"Mwo? Penggemarku?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. Kau seorang penyanyi kan? Aku sangat mengagumi suara indahmu. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti menjadi penggemarmu, Noona. Kau tau karna apa? Karna sekarang aku tau jika idolaku adalah seorang yeoja yang cerewet"

"Andwae! Kau tak boleh berhenti menjadi penggemarku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyebutmu namja jahat dan tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Jebbal ne?" Baekhyun memohon sambil menunjukkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tak bisa menolak! Aish! Geuraeyo. Aku tak akan berhenti menjadi penggemarmu, Noona"

"Gomawo" reflex Baekhyun memeluk leher Yifan erat, sampai-sampai pipi mereka saling bertemu.

"Ehem!" dehaman namja tersebut membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan segera meminta maaf.

"Mi-mianhae"

Atmosfir keheningan kembali menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil. Kedua makhluk Tuhan ini masih setia berada di Juknokwon, menikmati hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Dari tadi kau selalu memanggilku Noona tapi aku merasa kau lebih tua dariku"

"Memang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku Noona? Aku terlihat sangat tua sekali"

"Agar terlihat sopan"

"Jadi berapa umurmu? Kau bekerja dimana?"

"20 tahun. Mwo! Bekerja? Aku masih kuliah. Apa wajahku sudah terlihat seperti Ahjussi-ahjussi yang bekerja di perkantoran?"

"Hahahaha Aigo! Kau terlihat seperti Ahjumma-Ahjumma yang tidak mau dipandang tua, Oppa"

Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga air mata keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan Yifan ─sebagai objek yang ditertawakan─ hanya mampu mendengus sebal.

"YA! Tertawalah terus sampai kau puas!"

"Geuraeyo. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi, Oppa" ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Oh ya! Kau kuliah dimana, Oppa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali tentang diriku, eoh?" ujar Yifan sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"YA! YA! YA! Lepaskan Oppa! Appo!" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan kedua jari Yifan yang masih enggan meninggalkan hidungnya. Setelah berusaha beberapa saat, akhirnya dengan senang hati Yifan melepaskannya.

"Kau hampir tau semua tentang diriku, jadi aku juga berhak tau tentang dirimu, Oppa"

"Ne. Ne. Aku kuliah di Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts"

"Jeongmalyo? Tempat kuliah Oppa tidak jauh dari gedung sekolahku"

"Memang! Sudahlah. Kita harus pulang, malam juga semakin larut lagipula hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi"

"Ne" Baekhyun menjawab disertai anggukan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua insan tersebut melaju membelah rintiknya hujan, menerobos malam yang dingin, dan bergabung menjadi satu di tengah hiruk pikuk jalan raya kota Seoul.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Suara bel rumah terdengar menyeruak di kediaman keluarga Byun. Seorang yeoja paruh baya menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggunnya, menandakan bahwa keluarga Byun memang keluarga kalangan atas yang terpandang. Sesegera menuju pintu utama di rumah tersebut dan berharap bahwa tamunya adalah sang cucu yang telah beberapa jam lalu menghilang.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka, Halmeoni"

"Ya sudah! Cepatlah! Tidak baik membuat tamu menunggu terlalu lama, Yeollie"

Setengah berlari, Chanyeol menuju pintu utama. Membukanya, dan menemukan seorang yeoja mungil yang terlihat menggigil dalam balutan jaket tebal.

"Aigo! Baekkie Noona. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Eodiseo osyeosseoyo?"

"Aku hanya kehujanan. Aku darimanapun itu bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol"

"Hmm Baekkie, aku pamit dulu ne?"

"Kau tidak masuk dulu, Oppa?"

Ternyata Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Terkejut. Itu yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Kenangan di masa lalu berlomba-lomba keluar menyelimuti otaknya.

Kedua namja tersebut sekilas bertatap muka. Memandang satu sama lain. Chanyeol dengan kilatan amarah di kedua matanya dan Yifan dengan ketenangan serta seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Jaljayo, Baekkie" sebelum pergi Yifan menyempatkan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol untuk memasuki rumahnya. Melangkah dengan gontai sambil sesekali merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa kau mengijinkan orang lain memanggilmu 'Baekkie' selain aku, keluargamu, dan sahabatmu, Noona?"

"Apa itu menjadikan masalah untukmu, Park Chanyeol?"

"YA! Noona! Wae ireoni?" sedikit membentak Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dengan mencengkram kedua bahu yeoja tersebut.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang namja berada di rumah yeoja sampai selarut ini" Baekhyun melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di kedua bahunya.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang ia tempati di lantai dua rumah tersebut.

"Pulanglah, Yeollie. Umma mu pasti mencemaskanmu. Lagipula besok kan kau bisa menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama" ujar Byun Halmeoni seraya menpuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Jo eun bam doeh shi gi reul, Halmeoni" setelah membungkuk memberi hormat, Chanyeol segera melesat meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Annyeong.. Author comeback! Maafkan saya karna update yang lama dikarenakan saya baru kelar ngurus pendaftaran sma. Saya berharap tidak ada yang bosan dengan alur ff saya yang pasaran ini, saya berharap juga readers bertambah banyak, yang review juga bertambah. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, follow, dan fav ff abal ini. Terima kasih juga buat sang "silent readers", saya menghargai kalian kok. Tapi saya lebih menghargai lagi jika kalian memberi review. Buat yang ng-biasin Dduizhang, maafkan saya karna membuat dia disini menjadi peran jahat. Jeongmal mianhae, Dduizhang! But, I always love you :* Mianhamnida^^ saya terlalu banyak bacot! Baiklah, waktunya balas-balas review.

::: Balasan Riview :::

yongchan: chapter 2 nya emang cepet tapi chapter 3 nya ngaret banget -_- mianhae! barusan selesai ngurus sma mangkannya baru sempat update *curhat*

PutriPootree: nyiksa chanyeol ya? wah kalo dalam hal siksa-menyiksa saya jago nya wkwk *disembur chanyeol*

byunbaekhoney: oh gitu ya? mianhae, author baru jadi gak tau cara update cerita yang bener :)

PrincePink: hahh! kayak cinta fitri? wah berarti ff saya abal banget yak, pasti mbosenin :( tp makasi udah nyempetin baca ^^ lay-luhan-baekhyun-sehun = geng rempong haha

baekyeolssi: saya merasa bersalah banget buat Baekhyun Oppa tersakiti huhu :( ini sudah lanjut cingu, makasi udah sempetin baca :)

Gipet Sevolution: ini sudah dilanjut cingu :) mianhae ngaret.. kalo twitter ada kok, ini nama acc ku Pupuut_30

cho. : emang paling seru kalo bully magnae! haha makasi ya udah nyempetin baca :)

Gipet Sevolution: wah gak nyangka kalo feel nya kerasa, sampe nangis gitu hehe ini sudaaaahh lannjuuutt cingu ^^

ByunBaekshin: haduh jadi bingung sama kata" nya haha ini sudah dilanjut cingu ;)


End file.
